Funds are requested to provide partial support for the Buck Institute for Age Research's Symposium on Aging. The theme of the 2005 conference will be "Pharmacology of Lifespan Extension" to be held at the Buck Institute in Novato, California, 6th - 8th October, 2005. Drs. Dale Bredesen, Simon Melov, Gordon Lithgow and David Greenberg will organize the scientific program. Our aim here is to provide funds to support invited speakers and discussion leaders, and to support the expenses of 10 graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, and new, junior faculty who would benefit from and contribute to the conference. The speakers we have invited are internationally recognized for their research, are excellent presenters and will prompt exciting discussion. The 2005-Buck Aging Symposium will focus on the important recent developments in lifespan mechanistic and therapeutics. This is a unique and timely topic. The goals of the conference are: 1. To assess the success of pharmacological interventions in aging 2. To highlight new high-throughput screening methods for the identification of compounds that may slow aging, and 3. To bring together academic and commercial researchers to discuss their goals and explore opportunities for collaboration.